


A Boyfriend's Rite of Passage

by natsucchi29



Series: dialogue prompt [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, from Summon_the_Stars' cheesy ass list of relationship goals, good boyfriend iwaizumi, reader-chan is needy during her period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/natsucchi29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is given a test, and receives a lesson from an unexpected teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boyfriend's Rite of Passage

**Author's Note:**

> SAMPLE WORK
> 
> **Please refer to the first post of this series for the details and rules of the this writing request project!**

Iwaizumi scratches his head as he stared a hole into the small piece of paper clutched on his hand.

 

_After getting one of your uncommon phone calls, he rushed to your place as soon as he got out of practice, only to find you in a fetal position, lying listlessly on your bed. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on the edge of your bed and reaching out a hand to caress you comfortingly._

_"Hajimeee..." you whined, and he was lucky enough to have been an expert in taking care of a certain somebody who acts so much like a child despite his size. This type of whine means that you are in mighty need of something and that he must fulfill it._

_"Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked, concern taking over his warm amber eyes.  
_

_You look up at him with pouty lips and glistening eyes. "I'm aching everywhereee!"_

_"Do you need me to do something?" he queried, and also trying to confirm the nagging guess in his mind._

_"It's that time of the month," you said, and Hajime gave a slight cringe._

_"Let me know what you want, baby. I'll get it for you."_

 

And so, he's now on his way to the grocery store to buy the things you listed down for him. He was a little shy to tell you that he hasn't even heard of half of the things you listed down, but he's determined that he must get it for you.

Still, he felt a bit unsettled so he thought of buying the ones he can recognize at the nearest convenience store and maybe, _just_ maybe, he could ask the store owner about what could those other names, like that "Stayfree," mean.

"Welcome!" the shopkeeper greeted, and Hajime wanted to turn around and walk out of the store as he recognizes the hooligan-looking guy with the yellow blond hair, pulled back by a thin headband. He was deeply thinking about the strange names you had listed that he had unknowingly reached the Karasuno area.

"Ah--" Ukai says, as he recognizes the ace of their rival school, Aobajousai's Iwaizumi. At first he was confused as to how the hell did this young man even ended up in his store when the Aobajousai district is quite a distance away, until he sees the spiky haired boy clutching a little sheet on his hand. "Here on an errand for your mama?" he beckoned, smirking as he imagined the stern ace being a mama's boy. 

"No," Iwaizumi answered firmly, but the peppering of red flecks across his face didn't fully convince the Karasuno coach. "I'm buying things for my girlfriend."

"Oh? Aren't you a good boyfriend? How sweet!" Ukai teases, putting a stick of cigarette between his lips and lighting it openly in front of the ace. "You're 10 years too young to be acting like that. Go and act like fools with your friends or something."

"I'm already taking care of an idiot called Oikawa," he informs, giving a side glance at the older male. "Don't take your single man frustrations on a mere 18-year-old who wants to be a good boyfriend."

Ukai chokes on a puff of smoke, and scratches his head. "I'll let you off this time, kid," he tells Iwaizumi, not wanting to make enemies to a rival ace that wowed him during the InterHigh. Since that day, he's held high respect towards Iwaizumi who is the level-headed director for the show Oikawa stars in. "You need some help?"

As Iwaizumi's guard lowers down, he decides to take Ukai's offer, since he's already laid it on the table. "Uh, yeah, she wants...

1.) A pack of Stayfree pads - blue packaging, long pads with wings

2.) 2 hershey's cookies n creme bars

3.) 2 kitkat bars - CHUNKY

4.) 1 bag of popcorn - white cheddar

5.) 1 box of dailies - xtra protection

6.) painkillers

7.) tampons - active”

"Do you know what #1 is? I've never heard of that," he asks, sending Ukai into a fit of laughter, resulting a frown on the ace's confused face. 

"Oh god, your girlfriend's on her period, huh? Okay, let me help you, young'n," Ukai says, putting on airs as he takes on the little leaflet under his black mature wing.

Even though his entire soul would have expunged himself for being such a wuss for cringing upon finding out what the items are (NOT TO MENTION, THIS IS HIS FIRST TIME SEEING A TAMPON, THINKING HOLY HELL WHERE IS THAT THING GOING!!!) Iwaizumi sighed as deep as the Marianas Trench in relief. He doesn't even know who and where to thank: his legs for leading him there, or to the heavens for meeting the Karasuno coach, who was actually a big help in meeting his objective.

 

Trusting the man not to mention anything about this meeting, he seals up the event away in the dark corner of his mind. "I'm back," he says as he opens the door of her bedroom and letting himself in. 

He was welcomed by a flying pillow to his face. 

"WHO TOLD YOU TO COME INTO--Hajime..." you say, upon seeing your boyfriend's eyes opened up wide in shock. "Hajimeeeee!" you whine childishly, indirectly hinting for him to come closer to you.

Tensed up and mind frozen, only one thing occupied his brain upon making that discovery: not to displease you in any way possible during THAT TIME OF THE MONTH. 

He comes closer and slowly sits on the bed beside you, placing the bag of goodies on the floor. You crawl closer to him, placing your head on his lap. "Ooh, did you get this all for me?" you say, lifting the bag in the air as if to show him a precious pearl. 

He nodded, and you grab one of his hands, bringing it to your face and gently kisses it as you slide it down your cheek. "Thank you baby," you smiled sweetly at him, and you were pleased as you watched the red hue bloom on his features. 

"N-No problem," he mutters.

He urges for you to take the painkiller, which you follow, and you get up sluggishly with his assistance. After Hajime placed the water bottle on your side table, he sees you were trying to knead your fists into your lower back in an attempt to relieve the pain. 

"M-May I?" Hajime offers, stammering due to the fact that part is just,  _oh my god_ , right above your butt.

You turned around as if checking to see if it really is your boyfriend who just offered to give you a massage, but your doubts were cleared when you see his fists already balled up and at the same level as your pelvis, making you smile instead. "Please," you said, moving your hands to the spot where he should be kneading to give you relief.

Hajime swallows the lump that unknowingly formed in his throat, and starts to knead the spots you had pointed out to him. "There, that feels good~" you say as you feel the pain getting crushed by your man's effort, but you want more. He abruptly stops when you lifted up the hem of your shirt. "Hajime?"

Hajime clears his throat nervously. "Do you want to, uh, lie down on your stomach instead? It'll be easier for me too."

You brighten up, and quickly sprawled yourself on the bed just as he suggested. He positions himself beside him, sitting on his heels in order to have a better grasp on his centre of gravity.

As he was preparing to continue, you lifted up the hem of your shirt again, making him freeze in his spot. "It feels much better if it's done directly," you inform him innocently, because it really does, and hell no, you're not trying to tease your boyfriend because you just really want this massage to actually get rid of your aching.

"O-Okay," he manages to reply, and proceeds on kneading the spots, his nervousness leaving him as he convinced himself that he would be helping you feel better. Since he's feeling extra generous, he decided to use the power of his thumbs and began doing up-and-down motions while pressing down hard. The rest of his hand automatically clung to your hips, giving him the sensation of your soft and smooth skin.

After a few more minutes, he finishes up, and carefully pulls your shirt back down. Good thing he has a great control of his teenage sexual urges! "Thank you, Hajime," you say, rolling over to your side to show him your smile of gratitude. 

"Where else do you want me to massage you?" he ask, and you thank the heavens for giving life to someone like this super sweet boy in front of you.

You gesture for him to sit on the bed with his back on the headboard, and he does so, adding a pillow on his lap. He didn't need to be told that this is what you wanted because he had already anticipated it, and boy, his guess was right.

You dragged yourself to the pillow while you lie on your side. His fingers, as if they know what to do, started combing through your hair, massaging your scalp as if he's shampooing it. You were immediately sent onto cloud nine as it also helped ease the irritation you were feeling inside.

"Mmmm~" Your mutters of satisfaction buttered him up, boosting his ego to do a little more just to spoil you.

Fully entering the gates of relaxation, you were on the brink of falling asleep when Hajime asked, "How does it feel?" 

"Amazing~ It feels amazing, babe," you said, giving him the praises he deserved from buying the goodies to the super awesome relaxing massage. 

"Hajime," you said, catching his attention, "I'm getting sleepy." 

This makes him stop, and attempts to slip out from underneath the pillow so you can lay flat on the bed, but you got him caged in one swift move of your arm. "Please stay the night," you mutter sleepily. "I want you here beside me even when I wake up tomorrow morning."

Sending Hajime soaring through the clouds, he smiles, and slips beside you, putting covers on yourselves as you scooted closer to him. You placed your arm around him at the same time as he does, and he wasn't expecting the soft kiss that lands on his lips from you. "Good night baby, thank you for being so wonderful to me," you managed to whisper before you fully gave into your sleepiness.


End file.
